Dark Mercy
by butiwasA
Summary: After being betrayed by a Lost Boy, Peter decides to get revenge. In order to do this Peter kidnaps the fellow Lost Boy's sister, expecting her to be nothing but a pawn in his game. However, even Peter can develop feelings, and when he does... the game becomes difficult.
1. Meeting the Devil

**In this Peter *SPOLIER* is not Rumpelstiltskin's father and he never was an older man. His background will eventually be mentioned, but I thought I'd clear those things now.**

**Also Emma, Killian, Henry and everyone else WILL show up later, but they won't be a major part in the story :) **

* * *

_"Let him go!" Peter Pan's voice roared the command with such authority that it echoed throughout the dense forest._

_Every Lost Boy present paused their attack on the traitor. As loyal as they were, they couldn't help but resent their leader for dismissing their only source of entertainment. The new-found spy continued to flee, unfazed by Pan's demand._

_"Pan..." Felix inquired while his wooden club rested on his shoulder, "what is the meaning of this?"_

_"Relax boys..." Peter's left eyebrow arched up, "we'll continue the game once we put all pawns on the board."_

_The boy's were ignorant to what the statement actually meant, but they were eager to play the game._

_"Is their something that I'm not seeing?" Felix switched the shoulder his club rested on, "What possessed you to let him go? He'd be ours by now." The Lost Boys adverted their attention between the Felix and Peter, entertained by their interaction._

_"Yes he would be," Peter agreed, "but what's the fun in that? Let's change the game, make it interesting."_

_Realization flickered in Felix's eyes and he suddenly wanted to play the game Pan's way. "What can I do to help?"_

_"Go back to the camp," Peter commanded. He turned to the rest of the boys. "All of you, back to the camp! A head start won't help him for much longer."_

_Felix and the boys looked at Peter with such admiration and pride that a dangerous adrenaline rush pumped through his veins. He didn't want to let the boys down. He knew just which pawn was missing._

* * *

The chilling breeze sauntered through the open window, presumably making Isabelle's room cold and raw. The hair on her pale arms dotted upwards with goosebumps.

Her eyes opened lazily. After waking up so suddenly, it took her eyes an abnormally long time to focus on her surroundings. Everything appeared to be untouched. A soft brown blanket Izzy's mother sewed for her was still folded at the foot of the large bed, just as she left it. The mock leather boots she kicked off before bed still rested a few inches from her bed, each brown shoe facing a different direction. Every book on her bookshelf was positioned the same way as before. Everything was the exact same, yet something felt different.

It took her tired mind several minutes of scanning the room before she identified the problem: her window was open. When she went to sleep, if she recalled correctly, the window was closed. This caused the dramatic change in temperature, which aroused her.

Isabelle lifted the top half of her body up, so her spine was parallel to the white wall. She was too tired to consider the idea of an intruder, she just wanted the window to be closed and her room to be warm again. Isabelle pushed her pale comforter aside while swinging her legs off the bed. Without the warmth of her bed, her goosebumps magnified while she paraded to the window left ajar. She regretted sleeping in nothing but her brothers old tee-shirt. _At least it still smells like __him_, she thought bitterly.

Once the window was closed, her senses began to waken and it dawned upon her that the situation was nothing to easily dismiss. Fearfully, Isabelle turned around, once again scanning her room for anything out-of-place, only this time she was wide awake with her heartbeat pounding in her chest.

Her room was essentially empty other than a queen sized bed and two large bookshelves, both completely filled with books. A cheap desk rested in the corner of her room, right beside the window she previously closed. Isabelle rarely used the desk, it was poorly built and wobbled when she applied pressure to it. Again, she couldn't find anything wrong. However something had to be amiss, strange things like this didn't happen randomly. Not after what happened to her brother.

She frowned at the memory of her brothers disappearance. Five years later and she can still remember it clearly.

"Awe," a chilling voice mocked Isabelle, "are you feeling down?"

Isabelle nearly jumped out of the large shirt she was wearing with fear. She pressed her back against the window, trying to distance herself from the English voice. Izzy frantically looked around, trying to find the owner of the daunting voice. Again, her room appeared to be empty, nobody was in sight. Her heartbeat increased so drastically, she was positive it was going to cause her heart to burst.

"Who's there?" She asked the futile question knowing she wouldn't get a straight answer. A dry chuckle filled the room causing her eyes to water. "Come out!" She commanded with a wavering voice, fear caused her voice to sound weak which may have been a good thing. If she spoke any louder her parents would have come upstairs and thought she was breaking down again._  
_

"We both know I can't." The voice was dark and smug, she could tell the speaker was smiling whilst talking.

Despite her fear, Isabelle was brave. She pushed herself off the white window sill, forcing her body to move in a brisk walk to the door. If her intruder didn't appear to stop her, then she would escape, either option was a win.

The boy wanted to win the game, but he realized that was impossible if she exited the room.

"Running away," the speaker shook his head dissatisfied, "bad form."

Isabelle ceased her escape plan and turned to face the voice wildly. Her brown hair was still disheveled from her restless sleep, her dark eyes frantically searched the familiar room. Her eyes watered when she failed to see the male speaker.

"You're looking in all the wrong places, Izzy."

Heat pumped through her body, adrenaline and fear clashed together. "How do you know my name?" She whispered barely audibly, her mundane brain not allowing her to _believe_ any of this was really happening.

"We've met before," the voice taunted her, making her believe she was crazy.

"You're not really here," Isabelle tried to convince herself more than the voice, "I'm just seeing things again."

"But you're not _seeing_ anything," the voice was daunting and sinister, "look up."

At this point Isabelle was praying that this was just another one of her episodes, that she was imagining the whole encounter. However she knew her prayers were for naught when she looked up and saw a face devilishly smiling down at her. He was hovering in the air, she didn't understand how she failed to see him before, green fog surrounded him, lighting the corner of the ceiling he was in.

She wanted to scream but at that moment she remembered who he was: the man who stole her brother. She once watched him hypnotize her brother with an inaudible song he played with pipes. This man was supernatural, if the fact that he was flying wasn't clear enough. He wasn't a man at all, he barely looked older than her. He had chestnut colored hair, and a boyish smile, he looked about eighteen years old. He hadn't aged a day since the last time he was in the presence of Isabelle, five whole years ago when he took her older brother.

"Do you remember?" The boy asked the taunting question while flying towards her, landing a mere foot in front of her. Isabelle blinked back tears of fear and glared at him. She crossed her arms over her chest self consciously, aware that her black lace bra was visible. She felt naked under his piercing gaze, only wearing an old white tee-shirt which covered less than half of her thin thighs. The boy seemed to be enjoying her lack of clothing.

"You stole my brother."

The boyish smile on his face grew while his left eyebrow arched in amusement. "Well, I suppose that's how it appeared. I, however, assure you that your brother came with me willingly." He took a step forward, his tall leather boots didn't make any noise on her bedroom carpet. "What about you? Will you come with me willingly?"

Biting her lip nervously Isabelle observed him. He was dressed in a dark green weathered shirt with sleeves ending at his elbow. His pants were weathered as well, she couldn't decide if they were brown from the start, or if they changed color overtime. A brown belt held his shirt together, with a large buckle resting above his waist. Two bands made from the same leather-like material of his belt, cuffed each of his wrists, completing his whole outfit. The boy looked wild and no girl her age could deny how attractive he was.

The answer to his question would have been obvious to everyone: _call for help_. Her parents after all were just downstairs. But Isabelle knew if she called for her parents the boy would disappear and they would never believe he was here to begin with, concluding she was losing it again. Because of this is Izzy didn't scream for help. She also didn't for another reason: her brother. This boy took him, and she knew he was her only hope at seeing him again.

"Who are you?" Isabelle asked the question with an answer already in her mind.

His left eyebrow went down only for his right one to arch up, "You know exactly who I am."

Her right hand reached for her brown hair, tugging it out of habit, "This isn't possible..."

"Of course it is," the boys accent made the words sound like art, "with the help of magic, I can't think of anything that _isn't_ possible."

"I must be going crazy..." Isabelle felt a headache coming on strong, this happened every time she cried.

"I do have that effect on people," the boy arrogantly joked, "c'mon, who am I?" He outstretched his arms, his hands found Isabelle's shoulder and pushed her against the cream colored wall. Her breathe hitched in her throat and she heavily sighed, causing her decent-sized chest to press into his. "I want you to tell me who I am.." His pink lips lightly made contact with the sensitive skin of her ear seductively.

"You're Peter Pan." She answered with a shaky voice, goosebumps covered her skin from his warm breathe.

"That's right and I am Peter Pan and I need you to come with me," Peter tugged at her ear with his teeth, "I'm sorry I have to do this to you..."

Isabelle didn't have time to ask what he meant before she fell into sudden unconsciousness.


	2. A Failed Escape

**Thank you for the nice reviews! Please continue to comment and follow this story :)**

* * *

Isabelle's sense of smell was the first of her five senses to appear while she struggled with unconsciousness. She smelt the damp air, not sure how air _could_ have such a lasting smell. The next sense she controlled was touch, her fingers tingled with her ability to feel the moist grass beneath her. The other senses all came at once.

The young girl's eyes opened and her body sat up with a jolt. She was about to scream, until she actually _saw_ her surroundings. She didn't need to scream for attention, boys from all different ages were already staring at her. They were all dirty and none of their clothes matched. It looked to Izzy that the boys hadn't changed in months, just like with Pan, she couldn't tell if their clothes were always dark or if they darkened with age.

Isabelle released a shaky breathe looking frantically left to right. Each way she looked a different boy stared solemnly back at her. They looked so unsure of themselves, none of them had the cocky confidence that Peter had so much of. After reading the book and watching the Disney movie, Izzy knew who they were; Lost Boys.

"She's awake," an older Lost Boy stated the obvious, "what did Pan say to do with her when she woke up?"

Isabelle snapped into action by pushing off the ground using only her legs, her arms were protectively guarding her thin body from the blonde Lost Boy approaching her.

"Don't come any closer," she warned the Lost Boy with a brown cloak resting on his broad shoulders. Even from a distance she was aware of his towering size. The boy was ruthless and merely laughed while taking a step closer. "I don't want any trouble," her American accent was odd to the young boys and to them made her seem innocent.

The approaching boy raised his eyebrow, mirroring Peter's action she had seen earlier. "You don't have to want trouble for it to come to you," the blonde boy's voice was so low, it was almost appealing to Izzy.

The girl took a strategic step backwards, her arms were in a make-shift shield which guarded her body. "Where are we?"

A fire behind the boys reflected off her opponents skin, allowing a thick scar across his face to become visible. "Don't worry Lost Girl, you won't be alive long enough to figure it out."

The boy's threat caused fear to run through Izzy's veins like ice, her body froze while her mind ran away. "I'm no Lost Girl," Isabelle was suddenly aware of her lack of clothing, she was still only wearing her brothers old shirt. The thin white material had darkened with the moist mud she was previously laying on. Her dirty clothes truly made her look lost.

"Felix," the Lost Boy's name was breathed smoothly from a voice that could only belong to one person, "I really hope you have been showing our guest your best form. Because anything less than your best would be bad... and the one thing I won't tolerate is bad form."

Isabelle and Felix both followed the voice with their eyes til they saw Peter hovering over the ground, glowing with green powder once again. _Pixie dust_, the only female insight concluded. She was an avid reader, she had read J.M Barrie's _Peter Pan_ more than once, she considered it one of her favorites. She felt sick at the thought of her younger self praising the boy who refused to grow up. She wondered how many of the books she's read were actually true, even in the slightest.

Felix remained quite as did Izzy while Peter's feet touched the ground and he took his time approaching his victim. Isabelle kept her arms in front of her body while struggling to keep her shirt from revealing too much. God forbid the Lost Boys saw the black lace she wore underneath.

To Isabelle's aggravation, Peter's left eyebrow lifted up with a cocky smirk that took up the bottom half of his face. She was way too scared to run away from him as he advanced towards her. "Isabelle, I apologize for not being here when you arouse. I hope the Lost Boys welcomed you graciously to your temporary home... Neverland."

_I really am going crazy_, Izzy thought, _none of this is real. How could it be?_

Peter huffed childishly, and looked to the brown haired girl with a mock pout, "Oh, I understand you're upset but I assure you, any lost child will find Neverland entertaining enough."

Isabelle found courage deep inside of her while she took a hesitant step backwards, "I'm not lost."

Peter rolled his eyes while tilting his head to the side, as if he was studying her. With a shrug and boyish smile Peter said nonchalantly, "You look lost to me."

Isabelle wanted to pull on her hair and cry. She had to be going crazy. Nothing made sense, except this man who claims to be a fairy tale character stole her brother five years ago, and now he has kidnapped her too. Completely mortified with her weak thoughts, Isabelle bit her lip, she tried with everything she had in her not to cry. She was, however, a scared girl and this was dangerous around a sinister male like Peter, fear was a weapon he loved to use.

"You took my brother," Isabelle's voice was barely audible, and it immediately evaporated in the forest.

Peter rolled his eyes again and leaned back slightly with a boyish smile on his. "C'mon, you're so predictable!" Naturally, Peter's left eyebrow arched, "Entertain me; don't bore me."

Isabelle felt icy fear drain the blood in her veins, replacing it with adrenaline. The cocky boy wanted a show and she would deliver it. Izzy acted on pure impulse, and allowed her adrenaline to dictate her thoughts and actions. Her body flew into a desperate run through the forest, leaving the camp of Lost Boys.

"Now, that's more like it!" Peter's voiced roared through the forest, it echoed mercilessly through the damp wood.

Izzy's thin legs carried her far into the Neverland forest. If Peter was who he said he was, then she would find out soon enough. Nobody could escape the king of Neverland in his own kingdom.

The boy appeared psychotic while chasing the girl, his childish grin appeared sinister in an unnatural way. If Peter didn't want to play the game, he would've flown to her and knocked her out again; however the Lost Boy wanted to play and he waned to win fair. So with his longer legs he caught up to the girl without stopping to catch his breath.

"Let me go!" Isabelle allowed her legs to halt, knowing that is she took another step her bones would crack with Peter's iron grip on her. Centuries of living on Neverland allowed Peter to be stronger than his appeared.

"Do you always whine so much? Perhaps it was after our rough first meeting?" With a tug and many tears Izzy was trapped in Peter's threatening stance, "I assure you that your tears will grant you no pity or help."

The teenage girl cursed at herself for being so weak. She was a mere twig and he had years of exercise. For he first time she wished she was just having another episode; that she was just lost in her head again. Why wasn't her mother here to wake her up?

"C'mon boys!" Peter's voice roared through the forest he ruled.

Lost boys of all ages rushed towards the scene. They were watching it eagerly from a distance, they didn't know if their leader wished for them to follow. They were ecstatic to join the action. It's frightening how ready children are to jump into trouble, no matter how severe.

"Felix, take her to my tent. I'll be there in a few minutes, I just need to check up on our... opponent." Peter's left eyebrow arched demonically while he watched his most trusted friend grab the mourning girl.

A pawn in the game she was.

"Off you go," Felix shoved Isabelle in front of him, towards Peter's place where the boy would approach her himself.

**ahhh so this is kind of short but I hope to update ASAP! How is school and how did you like the premiere of season 4? I liked it but lets face it... it would be 100000 times better if it had our favorite villain in it... PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND LEAVE REVIEWS I READ AND ENJOY THEM ALLL!**

**next chapter will be dedicated to the person with the funniest comment :)**

**ily**


End file.
